1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device and a driving method of the same, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device having a protection circuit used in connection with inspecting the liquid crystal display device and discharging electrostatic discharge.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices, such as, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a filed emission display (FED), an organic light emitting display (OLED), and a plasma display panel (PDP), may be thinner and lighter compared to other display devices, such as, for example, a cathode ray tube (CRT).
The flat panel display devices can have a plurality of pixels formed in a matrix and display an image by adjusting the transmittance of light of each of the pixels. The LCD device includes an array substrate having a pixel electrode, a substrate having a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. The liquid crystal layer has a dielectric anisotropy characteristic. The LCD device applies an electric field to the liquid crystal layer and displays a desired image by adjusting an intensity of the electric field and controlling the transmittance of light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer.
A visual inspection to check a charge rate of each of the pixels can be performed for the LCD device. When a conventional visual inspection is performed, an inspection voltage is applied to a plurality of data lines connected with each other. After a charge rate of the pixels is measured, each of the data lines is cut by a laser trimming process. Alternatively, after a switching element is connected with each of the data lines and the visual inspection is performed by applying an inspection voltage, a turn-off voltage can be applied to the switching element.
However, the laser trimming process uses a process of cutting the data lines with a laser. This may increase a manufacturing cost. When electrostatic discharge is generated, a process of turning off the switching element can be slowed.